My Last Wish
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 13 – Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebahagiaanmu, aku tak menyesal sedikitpun - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **My Last Wish**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance, Sad and Little Comedy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author POV**

Baekhyun menapakan kakinya. Langkahnya gontai tak bersemangat. Dilepasnya jas hitam yang membuatnya terasa panas. Tenaganya nyaris habis. Sudah tiga kali dia meraih benda itu, kemudian meletakannya kembali tanpa membukanya. Dia dalam kebimbangan besar. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menikam ulu hatinya dalam sekejap. Pada akhirnya hati nuraninya yang bergejolak kini menuntunnya menuju satu menarik nafas dalam, memungut semua energi yang masih tersisa juga membuang semua keraguan yang masih ada dalam sudut hatinya.

Dengan hati-hati dia mulai membuka kertas itu.

' _ **Apa kabar ? tentu kau harus baik dan juga sehat. Aku tidak akan memberimu maaf jika sesuatu kurang darimu.'**_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ia dapati dari secarik kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun meneguhkan kembali hatinya yang mulai gusar. Coretan itu mulai terbaca oleh matanya. Apa yang akan dia dapati selanjutnya membuatnya takut bahkan menjadikan dirinya seorang pengecut detik ini juga.

' _ **Aku tahu pasti, jika saat ini kau dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Dan kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku tak pernah mengharapkan hal itu terjadi. Kau harus bahagia selalu.'**_

Alih alih mengelap peluh yang mulai mengalir di keningnya, dia berjuang keras untuk tidak menjadi lemah. Ini baru permulaan dan dia harus menyiapkan diri dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Entah apalagi yang akan ia dapati dari kertas berisi tulisan tangan itu.

' _ **Aku tahu kau orang yang tegar juga kuat. Itu yang membuat aku mengagumimu hingga sekarang. Tapi kurasa kau tak akan mempan dengan pujianku ini. Baiklah aku tak akan memujimu lagi mulai sekarang.'**_

Mata yang terasa lelah itu sesekali berkedip untuk sekedar membasahi retinanya. Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan indera penglihatannya pada kertas itu.

' _ **Bagaimana kabar ibumu? Semoga dia selalu sehat. Aku masih ingat betul pertama kali aku berkunjung kerumahmu, ibumu menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan di ruang tamu dan memaksaku untuk menghabiskannya tanpa sisa. Aku harus merasakan perutku yang terasa buncit karena saat itu juga aku menghabiskan semua makanan itu. ha ha. Rasanya aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa mengingat betapa sulitnya aku berjalan dengan perut buncitku. Ibumu juga menghadiahkan segelas jus lemon khusus untukku. Ah aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan ibumu. Dan adik kecilmu, jong hyun, tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya. Jangan lupa sampaikan padanya untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi, kurasa dia pemain gitar yang berbakat. Oh ya aku juga ingin meminta maaf pada ayahmu, aku belum memenuhi janjiku untuk bermain golf bersamanya. Aku sungguh minta maaf'**_

Baekhyun melonggarkan dasi hitam yang mencekik lehernya. Kini hanya kemeja putih yang masih melekat pas di badannya.

' _ **Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kita sama sama terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu rambutmu masih cukup panjang. Kita di hukum untuk mengumpulkan sampah sebanyak mungkin. Dan hal itu membuatku terus bersin tanpa henti, kau tahu kan aku memiliki alergi. Dan dengan baiknya kau mengajakku kabur dari hukuman bodoh itu. haha. Kita pergi ke kantin dan memesan dua soft drink. Setelah itu kita akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteman. Apa kau ingat itu? kuharap kau tak melupakannya '**_

"aku masih ingat. Mana mungkin aku lupa" Baekhyun bermonolog di ruang sepi itu. Baekhyun mengangguk, sepertinya dia ingin penulis surat itu percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Memori di kepalanya memutar kenangan itu sejenak. Setetes bulir bening itu meluncur mulus di pipinya.

' _ **Mengingat masa sekolah membuatku ingin memutar waktu. Aku ingin merasakan masa itu lagi. Atau mengukirnya menjadi lebih indah. Sayangnya waktu tak dapat terulang kembali sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Tuhan maha kuasa untuk itu semua. Tapi aku tak menyesali itu. Hanya sedikit menyayangkannya. Harusnya aku tak meluangkan sedetikpun waktuku untuk sebuah kesedihan. Kau harus belajar itu dariku. Sungguh hanya itu yang kusesali saat ini'**_

Sekali lagi Baekyun menarik nafas dalam. Nafas hangatnya menerpa permukaan kulitnya saat dia menghembuskannya perlahan.

' _ **Ngomong ngomong, apa kau sudah makan? Ah pasti belum. Aku tahu kau lapar. Hanya saja kau malas untuk itu. Kau harus makan setelah selesai dengan ini, makanlah ramyun di kedai Jung ahjussi. Apa kau masih sering makan disana?'**_

"kau yang paling mengerti aku. Hanya kau. Kau juga tahu kan jika aku akan ke tempat itu dengan seseorang, dan sekarang orang itu sudah menghilang. Dia tak ada disini lagi"

Dia menjawab surat itu lagi. Masih berharap penulis itu mendengarnya saat ini. Baekhyun kembali bergumam lirih, hanya 10 desibel. Siapapun mungkin tak akan mendengar kecuali dia yang memiliki kemampuan mendengar seperti ular.

' _ **Jangan bilang jika kau menungguku untuk menemanimu ke tempat Jung ahjussi. Jangan seperti itu, kau harus mencari teman lain untuk mengganti posisiku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. kau boleh memilih siapapun. Tapi ada pengecualian untuk itu, jangan memilih adik perempuanku. Dia memiliki alergi pada sesuatu yang pedas. Jadi jangan berani berani kau mengajaknya sekalipun kau akan mati kelaparan'**_

"padahal aku baru saja memikirkan niat itu, apa kau punya _six sense_ ". Kembali terdengar suara Baekhyun, hanya saja kali ini lebih sedikit keras. Dia baru menyelesaikan kurang dari seperempat bagian surat itu. Ini tidak seperti dugaan yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

' _ **oh ya. Ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Sesuatu yang belum sempat kusampaikan padamu sebelum aku pergi'**_

Hati Baekhyun mulai berdebar. Dentuman itu begitu keras. Apa yang selanjutnya akan ia baca.

' _ **Kau harus mengubah gaya rambutmu yang sekarang ini. itu terlihat buruk. Aku tahu sekarang kau tersinggung. Tapi jujur saja aku lebih suka gaya rambutmu sebelumnya. Poni yang menutupi keningmu akan lebih baik, karena keningmu tak sebagus miliku. Gk gk. Aku hanya bercanda'**_

Pada bagian ini, Dia merasa ketakutannya tadi sangat berlebihan. Dia merasa lega juga sedikit kesal dengan tulisan itu. Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya mendekat ke sebuah kaca yang tidak cukup besar, namun mampu memperlihatkan pantulan wajahnya yang kini terpampang jelas. Memperhatikan bagian itu. Kening, ya benar kini Baekhyun memperhatikan keningnya. Seburuk itukah keningnya, pikirnya. Detik berikutnya ia kembali meraih kertas itu.

' _ **Kupikir kau akan lama bercermin, tapi dugaanku salah. Tapi ini serius. Tolong ganti gaya rambutmu yang sekarang, karena kau terlihat begitu tampan saat ini. Aku sedikit kurang rela jika semua orang melihat ketampananmu. Bisakah kau menyembunyikannya demi aku?. Permintaanku memang sedikit berlebihan'**_

Baekhyun terdiam. Mencerna setiap detail kata itu. Apa baru yang saja ia baca mampu membuatnya termenung. Dia melanjutkannya lagi

' _**Aku khawatir jika kau akan marah setelah membaca kalimat terakhir tadi. Tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk menuruti permintaanku. Semua yang kau miliki ada hak mu. Kau berhak untuk menentukan segalanya.'**_

Tanpa di duga Baekhyun kembali ke cermin yang sebelumnya. Tangannya terangkat ke atas. Dengan gerakan cepat rambut poni itu kini bertebaran memenuhi keningnya. Kening yang awalnya terlihat jelas kini tersembunyi di balik surai hitam yang cukup halus itu. Sesekali angin meniup poni itu, membuatnya terangkat ke atas, namun dengan cepat tangan Baekhyun membenarkannya lagi. matanya kini meredup karena lelah.

" Apa kau sudah puas sekarang ?" gumam baekhyun dengan senyuman mirisnya.

' _ **Aku sedikit merasa lelah menulis ini. Padahal belum genap satu lembar penuh. Apa kini kau juga merasa lelah membaca tulisanku. Jika benar, tidurlah sebentar hingga kau merasa baikan. Lalu kau bisa melanjutkannya lagi '**_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menunda untuk ini. Aku ingin tahu semua dan menyelesaikannya sekarang."

Baekhyun berucap dengan yakin. Dia tidak memperdulikan bagaimana lemahnya dia sekarang. Satu hal yang ia yakini adalah lebih cepat ia menyelesaikan ini maka dia akan segera tenang. Walaupun ia tak tahu akhir dari itu semua.

' _ **Sesungguhnya begitu banyak yang ingin kutulis untukmu, tapi jika semua itu benar benar kutulis kurasa tidak akan muat pada beberapa lembar kertas bahkan satu buku penuh. Tapi setelah kupikirkan, itu hanya akan menyakitimu dan membuatmu lelah. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Maaf'**_

Baekhyun kini masih diam dalam sedihnya. Ia harus merampungkan itu dengan hati yang kuat.

' _ **Aku ingin memberikan jawabanku yang sesungguhnya sekarang. Suatu hari ketika kau bertanya padaku, sejak kapan aku mulai menyukaimu, dan saat itu aku menjawab jika aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kita berada di kelas tingkat dua dimana kita berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Lagi lagi aku minta maaf karena aku berbohong padamu saat itu. Jawaban yang sesungguhnya adalah saat petama aku melihatmu di sebuah jalan. Sebelum pertemuan pertama kita di sekolah. Aku yakin kau tidak tahu hal ini. Sebelum kita bertemu di sekolah dan mendapat hukuman karena terlambat, aku sudah melihatmu di sebuah jalan.'**_

Baekhyun kembali memutar memorinya. Saat dimana dia datang terlambat di hari pertamanya. Dia memang melakukan sesuatu di sebuah jalan sebelum sampai di sekolahnya. Baekhyun masih ingat itu, namun dia tidak merasa melihat satu orang pun di sekelilingnya. Tanda tanya besar bersarang di otaknya sekarang

' _ **Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu. Aku melihatmu menolong anak kucing yang terkapar di seberang jalan dekat stasiun. Aku lebih dulu melihat anak kucing itu. Aku juga berniat menolongnya namun kuurungkan niatku karena aku teringat alergi yang kumiliki. Selain alergi debu aku juga alergi bulu. Kurasa kau juga tidak tahu hal itu'**_

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak mau kuajak bermain dengan Jolie, anak anjing milik sekolah sekolah kita. Maaf karena selalu memaksamu bermain dengan Jolie"

Nada penyesalan terdengar jelas dari mulut Baekhyun. Jika bisa di reply, ia ingin kembali untuk untuk memperbaiki itu.

' _**Saat itu aku**_ _ **yang bingung hanya bisa menunggu sampai seseorang menolong kucing itu. Lima belas menit aku menunggu dan tak ada satu orangpun yang berhenti dan menolongnya. Sampai kau datang dan langsung menolong binatang lucu itu. saat itu juga perasaan itu muncul begitu saja. kau seseorang yang spesial. Berbeda dengan yang lain.'**_

Baekhyun tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia munculkan saat ini. apa dia harus tersanjung dengan pujian itu, atau mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu apa apa sejak awal.

' _ **Jangan menyesal untuk itu. Aku juga tak menyalahkanmu atas ketidaktahuanmu. Aku cukup bahagia dengan perasaan ini. Terimakasih'**_

Kata terimakasih itu langsung menyayat habis hatinya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isak yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

' _**Terimakasih untuk mengijinkanku tetap memiliki perasaan ini. Pasti berat untukmu dengan adanya aku disampingmu serta perasaan yang kumiliki ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Baek. Aku hanya membuatmu merasakan beban yang berat.'**_

" Kenapa kau terus meminta maaf dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ?"

Setetes air dari matanya sekali lagi mengalir. Wajahnya kini pucat.

' _**Kau tak pernah mengusirku dari sisimu. Harusnya kau melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu. Tapi kau memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut yang tak mungkin bisa untuk melakukan itu. Itu pun yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu'**_

Baekhyun melanjutkan baris berikutnya

' _ **Seseorang akan sangat beruntung jika memilikimu. Sayangnya orang itu bukanlah aku. Rasanya aku ingin marah pada tuhan yang menggariskan takdir ini untukku.'**_

"Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Kaulah yang lebih baik dariku." Mulut baekhyun bergerak lagi. kini tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering

' _ **Satu maaf lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Kau harus mendengarnya dengan baik. Aku mohon'**_

"sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata maaf lagi. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Aku membecimu"

Air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Emosi yang ada di hati Baekhyun mulai berkobar

' _ **Kau harus tetap mendengarnya walau kau membenciku sekarang. Aku memilih jalan ini. Aku bimbang dengan semua yang kualami. Aku tidak kuat jika harus melihat ibuku mengetahui kenyataan itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ibuku secara perlahan hancur dengan semua sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Kenyataan bahwa anaknya adalah seseorang yang menjijikan akan membuatnya malu hingga tak punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan orang lain. Sungguh tak bisa kubayangkan saat itu terjadi. Juga ayahku yang sangat kusayangi. Dia yang selalu memberikan dukungannya untukku. Aku sungguh menyesal menjadi anak yang buruk untuknya. Dia tidak berhak menerima semua keburukkan ini. Kini aku juga gagal menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Yoon hee. Aku tidak dapat hidup dengan kenyataan yang terus kusembunyikan, dan akan membawa bencana bagi semua orang yang kusayangi jika rahasia itu terbongkar. Jadi sebelum itu terjadi, akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang. Inilah jalan yang terbaik bagi semua orang'**_

Airmata yang masih tersimpa di kantung matanya kini meluber. Baekhyun menangis sesegukan. Hatinya mencelos, merasa bersalah atas semua yang terjadi. Badannya bergetar hebat membuatnya sulit menghentikan isakannya yang sudah tak dapat di tahan lagi.

" Kenapa kau begitu bodoh hingga mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Aku juga berhak menanggung apa yang kau rasakan. Maafkan aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan. "

Air mata yang mengalir deras itu kini membasahi kemeja putih yang mulai berantakan. Dia mulai kacau. Kemudian meraih kertas itu lagi. Walau hatinya mungkin akan semakin parah.

' _ **Menghilang adalah jalan yang tepat bukan?. Jika aku terus bertahan berada disisimu, itu juga akan memberatkan hidupmu. Kau akan mengalami banyak kesulitan. Walaupun jujur aku enggan pergi menjauh darimu. Sangat sulit aku melakukan itu. Tapi lagi lagi aku berfikir jika aku tak boleh egois untuk orang orang di sekelilingku.'**_

"mengapa kau harus pergi. Kita dapat mencari jalan lain tanpa harus membuatmu menghilang. Kita bahkan belum mencoba, tapi kau sudah membuat keputusan cepat ini."

Baekhyun roboh seketika. Tubuhnya terasa semakin melemah. Hanya tangan kuatnya yang masih mampu menggenggam erat kertas. Berkali kali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi. Kini tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain menangis dan protes pada Tuhannya.

' _ **haha. Kuharap keputusanku adalah benar. Untuk terakhir kalinya aku minta maaf. Ini tulus dari hatiku Baek. Kau harus terus bertahan untuk semua pengorbanan yang kulakukan. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum dalam hidupmu. Aku terus mengawasimu dari sini. Kau tahu aku memiliki mata yang lebih besar daripada kau. Kau harus ingat itu'**_

"ini bukan waktunya kau tersenyum. mengapa kau bisa setegar ini. Apa aku masih bisa bertahan setelah ini terjadi."

' _ **Satu permintaan yang mungkin terasa berat untuk kau lakukan. Tapi kumohon lakukanlah untukku. Ini harus kau lakukan.'**_

"jika kau memintaku untuk tetap kuat. Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Sungguh "

Baekhyun membuka lembar berikutnya. Ia tak menyangka jika satu lembar yang telah ia rampungkan cukup membuatnya seringkih ini. Bagaimana dengan lembar selanjutnya. Apa dia mampu. Semua akan terjawab

' _**Aku mohon kembalilah pada orang itu.'**_

Baekhyun diam. Dia bahkan dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan ia baca selanjutnya. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Bahkan waktu seakan tak bergerak untuk berganti hari. Dia berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir saat alarm membangunkan tidurnya.

' _ **Kembalilah pada Seo jin, kekasih yang satu bulan lalu kau tinggalkan demi aku. Kejarlah dia sebelum itu terlambat. Dia gadis baik yang pantas untukmu. Walau sangat berat mengatakan ini tapi, aku berharap kau berbahagia dengannya. Aku akan senang jika kau melakukan permintaanku ini.**_ **'**

"Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui. Kau sungguh bodoh. Aku membencimu. Benar benar membencimu. Apa kau mendengarku sekarang. Aku bisa gila"

Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya. Sesekali dia menggeram layaknya orang gila.

' _ **Kau boleh membenciku sekarang. Tapi kau harus tetap bahagia sampai akhir. Jangan memberi beban pada kedua orang tuamu karena kau akan menyesal nantinya, seperti aku. Jangan melupakan makananmu, juga jangan lupa bersihkan kamarmu. Jong hyun akan marah jika kau tidak melakukannya.'**_

Baekhyun semakin tak kuasa melanjutkannya.

' _ **Satu lagi, aku menyimpan sesuatu di dalam loker kamarmu. Itu tersembunyi dibalik kolong meja di kamarmu. Satu satunya barang yang paling berharga bagiku. Kau harus menyimpannya dengan baik. Dan berikan itu pada Seo jin jika kau telah kembali padanya.'**_

Seperti interuksi itu, Baekhyun membongkar habis isi lokernya. Yang ia dapati adalah sebuah box kecil berwarna dongker yang terasa asing baginya. Tangannya mulai membuka kotak itu perlahan. Yang terlihat kini adalah sebuah cincin putih berukiran C & B.

"apa maksudnya ini? aku semakin membencimu Park." Ucapanya geram. Tangisannya semakin memecah

' _ **cincin dengan ukiran C & B apa sudah kau temukan? Aku menyiapkan itu untukmu. Choi Seo jin dan Byun Baekhyun. Kalian sangat serasi. Semoga hidupmu selalu dalam keberuntungan. Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu. Jaga dirimu. Saranghae Baekhyun'**_

 _ **Penuh rasa cinta,**_

 _ **~ Park chanyeol**_

Baekhyun berkali kali memukul dadanya. Menghukum dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Namun semua tak bisa dikembalikan seperti semula.

"Apa kau pikir aku dapat hidup bahagia setelah apa yang terjadi padamu. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, bahkan satu detikpun aku tak akan merasakannya. Harusnya aku datang sebelum empat jam yang lalu. Maafkan aku karena tidak melakukan itu."

4 Hours ago..

 **Flashback on**

Breaking news

" Seorang pria ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah kursi dekat Sungai Han. Dia tewas terduduk dengan beberapa botol obat ditangannya. Pria yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu diduga melakukan bunuh diri, namun masih belum diketahui motif apa yang membuatnya melakuan hal itu. kini polisi masih melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Jasadnya akan segera dimakamkan oleh pihak keluarga."

 **Flashback off**

"kenapa kau harus berakhir seperti ini. Kau begitu baik hingga mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku . Maafkan aku. Tuhan kesalahan apa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu hingga aku harus menerima semua ini. Harusnya hanya akulah yang mendapatkan semua ganjaran itu, bukan dia."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat cincin ditangannya. Seperti tak mau kehilangan benda itu. Hatinya tercabik cabik hingga meras perih yang teramat yang bahkan belum pernah ia dapati sebelumnya. Dia bahkan merasa dunia kiamat saat ini juga. Bencana besar ini mampu membuatnya sulit bernafas atau bahkan membuatnya lupa bagaimana cara bernafas.

"Chanyeol maaf karena aku tak bisa memenuhi harapan terakhirmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tak bisa bahagia setelah ini. Juga maaf karena tak dapat menyampaikan pesanmu untuk ibu dan adikku. Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, di masa yang akan datang. Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu penting padamu. Kau harus mendengarnya kelak"

Baekhyun sempat memandangi bingkai berisi foto dirinya bersama keluarganya sebelum semua terasa gelap.

"Maafkan aku eomma"

Breaking news

"Kasus bunuh diri kembali terjadi, kali ini di sebuah rumah di daerah Gangnam yang diketahui milik keluarga Byun. Anak mereka yang bernama Byun Baekhyun ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dengan darah segar mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Keluarga sungguh terkejut atas kejadian ini. Sang adik menyampaikan jika kakaknya tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak kepulangannya dari pemakaman sahabatnya yang ternyata adalah Park Chanyeol, pria yang juga ditemukan tewas karena bunuh diri pagi tadi. Polisi masih belum memberi penjelasan atas hal itu."

Seoul, 2015

Empat anak laki laki dengan seragam yang sama kini berjalan keluar dari sekolahnya. Mereka terlihat senang. Kecuali satu orang

" Kau harus mentraktir kami sekarang juga. Aku sudah menduga jika kau pasti kalah. Haha "

Ucap salah satu diantara mereka yang ditujukan pada temannya yang mengenakan sweater berwarna biru. Anak bersweater biru itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia kalah taruhan dan sekarang dia harus mentraktir ketiga temannya.

"baiklah, sebagai pria sejati aku akan menepati janjiku. Apa yang ingin kalian makan? Cepat katakan." Jawabnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

Ketiga temannya pun tertawa senang setelah mendengar itu.

Brakkkk.

Tanpa diduga pria bersweater biru itu menabrak seseorang. Dia sungguh menyesal karena terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga tak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar

"Maaf"

Orang yang ia tabrak mengangkat wajahnya. Mukanya garang dengan mata elang yang menyalakan kemarahan. Dia pasti dalam suasana buruk.

" Aissh..kau ! harusnya kau lebih hati hati, perhatikan jalan dengan benar ! semua tugasku hancur karenamu ! Lihat semua berantakan !"

Orang itu geram dan sangat marah. Memang sebuah replika rumah yang ada di tangannya hancur dan terlihat kacau, bisa dibayangkan betapa rumit menyelesaikannya. Tanpa disangka anak dihadapannya hanya diam dan masih memandanginya intens. Ini membuatnya semakin marah.

"Chanyeol."

Kata itu lolos dari anak bersweater biru itu. Membuat orang di depannya kini menautkan alisnya bingung. Juga tiga temannya yang saling malempar pandang kebingungan.

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"aku sudah menunggu saat saat ini. Aku menunggumu lama yeol. Dan aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menyampaikan ini padamu"

Orang itu berujar dengan mata berbinar. Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU. KAU HARUS HIDUP BAHAGIA MULAI SEKARANG"

Tanpa di duga anak bersweater biru itu berteriak keras dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Chanyeol pun merasa semakin bingung dan bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah anak laki-laki di depannya. Dia memutuskan pergi dan mengurungkan niatnya meminta pertanggungjawaban

"apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyun, apa kau gila !"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat dia mendengar nama itu disebut. Dia menengok kembali memperhatikan sejenak anak laki laki itu.

"Baekhyun? Nama itu seperti tak asing bagiku. "

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
